Minecraft the Sourceress' Blade
by Deathtroll
Summary: This is my first Minecraft fanfic, well anyway I'm accepting characters because everyone wants to be in stories anyway here is the description: There was once a young Sorceress who wielded a blade made out of Obsidian, well now thats over her blade is gone and she has been left for dead in a desert, will she survive or will the undead feast of her corpse. rated T for Violence
1. Chapter 1: To Abandon a Mage

**Hello you lovely people due to constant nagging form Masterblader158 in real life I've Put XCOM enemy unknown a couple of racks down on the priority list, and I'm starting a new fanficition, and this my friends, acquaintances and those sad assholes who life only to defile other peoples Review walls by just flaming people and telling them to stop trying, (Dear asshole who does that I don't care what you think), I was planning to do a fanficition on my brother's Fallout New Vegas, Pro-Legion hardcore character (He's completed that game 6 times all on hardcore and one time with a 1 endurance character,) but he said I would be stealing his character, so instead I'm doing a Minecraft fanficition, anyway I do not own Minecraft as it is the property of Mojang, and always shall be, and if I did own Minecraft, I'd make the battle gear mod part of the game already (It allows for shields, spears, battleaxes, clubs and duel wielding), make endermen less of a bitch to kill you (you little creepy bitch you teleport, I don't need that crap this game already has something that is creepy and is a bitch and that is herobrine), and add steel bars tools, weaponry etc, and add obsidian tools, armour, etc,**

* * *

To Abandon a Mage

MY vision is clouded with blackness , I felt hot sand across my face, and my hands, the blackness is fading who am I anyway I am, I am Sophie the Sorceress anyway , is this the real life, is this just fantasy or am I just dead, my vision is no longer clouded, I can see a small lake, and the entrance to an abandoned Minecraft, Some of the wood has rotted away while some still remains, it's midday, which means the sun will set soon, bugger, At least I'm not bleeding but what to do now, I don't know how long it is to the nearest water supply or to the nearest forest, so it looks like I'm going to have to go into the mines of this desert, I mean I'm sure the bastard had some supplies like logs and stuff when he died, maybe even some spare torches, I started to get up, my snow white robes covered with small grains of sand , these robes were a necessity back in the jungle as I lived up quite high in the trees, wait I might be somewhat good I check my right hand for my void ring (Tekkit Mod Pack,) "Bloody Hell, guess whoever did this were defiantly , not idiots, they took my materials supplies apart from a canteen of water, and they took my weapons even my hardened obsidian sword (Zimbee mod) well then again any smart person would take that, even endermen feared the hardened obsidian sword, anyway, the sun is setting, I'm in the mine as it turns out there are some torches on the floor, well thank god they were stupid enough not to check the mine for supplies, if they did they I'm screwed, I quickly put a torch down, there was a wooden door, this could make suitable shelter assuming there is food, but this could be a more home area, I had one in my mage tower which was constructed off a mahogany tree, I kicked the rotting door open, the door was rotted and the hinges were heavily rusted, meaning that the door fell off the frame, "Hmm was that necessary?" I asked myself, I stepped on something soft, I can't fucking see, were did I put my torches, ah they were on my belt, okay now find a wall, I quickly slammed a lit torch down, I was in a small living room with a small chest in it, I walked up slowly to the chest and opened it up, there was 12 oak logs, a flint and steel, a spare door, a cooked pork chop and a book and quill, after I had cleared out the other stuff I noticed a tattered page with writing on it picking it up, I quickly read it, the hand writing wasn't the best but I could make out what it said,

*note*

Dear, whoever who finds this,

Hello, if you are reading this I am dead and you are ether a dirty rotten thief or a really desperate man in search of shelter for taking my stuff but anyway I'm going to tell you about my treasure, under your feet is a carpet and under this carpet there is a chest with a pick and sword, for all who need to defend themselves, anyway the sword and pick is yours, if you dare to go deeper you will find my crafting room where you can carve a official name into the sword, there is also some more supplies and a map in the chest,

Mine Well and Strike Hard,

Yours sincerely, Bill

*Sophie*

_A chest eh, well that's why it's been uncomfortable Standing here_, I pulled the carpet out and there was a chest there, I opened it there was a wood pickaxe, _Thank you Notch_, a iron, _holy fuck, this guy is kinda poor_, under the main attraction was 10 of bowls of mushroom stew, a stone axe, half a stack of torches, and a small set of leather armour, Well anyway I put a door down and hastily barricaded, I realized the fire place was not lit meaning that I did not have a light, I put three logs in the fire place and attempted to light it with the Flint and Steel or Crash and burn as I would call it when I get the chance, the room was kind of room there was a comfy chair, in the room and several paintings in the room, one of which looked like a fierce Miner with a iron sword with his back against the wall brandishing his sword against twenty zombies, ten skeletons, five spider jockeys, two cave spiders and a creeper, eh but still it wasn't much but I'm still alive and I have shelter.

* * *

**Well that concludes the first chapter is done so anyway, I need some characters because of course, Sophie is not going to stay there for ever,**

**Now any way Goodnight and God Speed**


	2. Chapter 2: the Wither Skeleton

**Hello you lovely people, and wow I am addicted to writing fanfiction anyway I downgraded Sophie's sword to iron, so she isn't too overpowered and also I'll think about here running into some of the characters that you the readers submitted, so enjoy,**

* * *

The Wither Skeleton

My body was cold I had taken off the robes so I could fit on this leather armour which is a tight fit but some heat was coming off a torch shining in the darkness, so I could see, my pickaxe was about to break and I haven't gotten past all this rubble, form the cave, I heard the sound of bones rattling, shit, a skeleton, I dropped the pick and unsheathed my sword I don't want my corpse to be target practise for a skeleton, I started to walk very slowly, I heard nothing but the burning of torches and my footsteps lightly echoing across the hallway, It was just your imagination, you just fear those bow wielding bastards, I heard the sound again only this time closer, I am defiantly not imagining this, because the sound was too perfect, which worries me, I got too dependent on my void ring that now, my combat does not work without it, OK remember, skeletons have bows and attack you, so get to good cover, ambush them as they move in to get a good shot, ok, I could get behind a corner, I quickly ran towards the wall, putting my back to it I waited, my stomach growled loudly, I took my bag off, grabbing a mushroom stew, I quickly started to slurp on it, wait this was one I made out of random mushrooms in the mineshaft, the stew tasted like shit, well I suppose my cooking isn't the best I can admit that, the skeleton is getting closer I can hear it now all I defiantly wait for the bare bones to come, and then I'll tear him an asshole,

*Skeleton*

I walked quietly down this empty mineshaft, it was dark and I kind of liked it such a change to the nether, no oceans of lava, no netherrack no netherbrick, no annoying ghasts and pigmen and no glowstone, my redstone armour was slightly scratched, my duels with spider jockeys, weren't easy especially with my redstone sword, I heard breathing and the sound of a pickaxe hitting rock, I stepped forward to investigate, my bones clicked again, as I stepped forward, I suddenly heard the pickaxe drop, and then the sound of a sword being unsheathed, the breathing became heavier, and I heard the sound of walking, there was silence before I heard running the being ran towards the wall, it started slurping on something, hmm I my skeleton side says "Investigate," but the side of me that actually has a tactical mind says "Don't investigate," I stepped forward I could see an iron sword, shine lightly in the torch light..

*Sophie*

I could see redstone that's odd; I finally stepped out of cover brandishing my sword, to see a skeleton in full redstone armour and a redstone sword, wait redstone? What the? The skeleton opened its mouth and said "hello, human, please don't try to kill me because you would just be putting a dent in my armour,"

Suspicious I said, "Wait you're a skeleton, aren't skeletons supposed to use bows and more importantly how can you talk? "

"I'm a wither skeleton, meaning that I'm immune to fire skilled with a sword, don't use bows and I'm taller then you, and the reason I can talk, I learnt it from listening to humans talking well before, they found me and tried to kill me," oh great this is just what I need, he can speak English and is skilled with a sword, but at least he doesn't use a bow, that's comforting, "anyway I see that you are mining I thought the guy who mined here died, three weeks ago,"

"Well he isn't using it, and I'm in need of supplies so add two and two together and guess who owns the mine now,"

*Wither*

Hmm, what could make her go away for now, because I really don't need to kill anyone, my redstone sword is damaged and I need to repair my sword, and I heard there was an anvil, but I guess the human is mining towards that, anyway "I guess the zombies and skeletons and creepers and spiders," she gulped, I learned the vital points and the male and females of humans two days ago, and according to his knowledge this human was female, she looked brave, I heard the sound of a cave spider, I hate those things, they had poison and could fit though some of the smaller holes, I could see one, "Look behind you,"

She turned around and jabbed her sword though the spider's head, that was kind of gory, "Anyway, so what are you doing down here?" I asked her

"Trying to get to the crafting room so I can actually put some materials to good use, and carve a name into this sword," I quickly shushed her and said

"I hear a creeper,"

"I have an idea, I'll take for ever for me to mine through the rest of this cobblestone so, I let the creepers explode, with me out of the blast radius, and we should be able to get to the crafting room,"

the creeper as if on cue stepped forward, this green bugger is actually quite fast, it got up to the human and before she could do anything, it blew up in her face, the human doesn't look like she died but more importantly the explosion had caused a cave in, a massive chuck of rock came down and ripped the floor a hole, which became an expanding gap, OK I just need to survive this and I could maybe save the fucking human, I quickly grabbed her she was unconscious, which is good because I do not want any record of this, a rock came down near me and then the floor under my feet ripped open...

* * *

**Well that was rather quick and I've already started to work on the third chapter, **

**Good Night and Godspeed**


End file.
